


Vlogmas - Christmas Countdown

by fr4nzi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, vlogmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr4nzi/pseuds/fr4nzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes from Arthur's and Merlin's life as shown in Merlin's videos for this year's Vlogmas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

“Hello guys! So today is day 1 one of Vlogmas and-“

“Who are you talking to?” Merlin rolled his eyes and turned away from the camera to see Arthur walk into the room with only his sweatpants on. Keeping an appreciative smile to himself he looked back at the camera.

“You might want to put on a shirt, I’m filming a VLOG.” Grumbling Arthur ignored his request and went to fetch his mug of tea before sitting down on the couch behind Merlin, playing with his phone.

“I don’t get why you do those anyways. Does anyone watch them?”

“Yes! Don’t be rude, I’m filming.”

“I’m not being rude, just realistic. I don’t know why anyone would want to listen to you for more time than necessary, Merlin.”

“Now you’re just being a prat. And as far as I know, you don’t mind me.” Arthur shrugged and grinned, lifting his tea.

“You make good tea and you do my laundry. I think it’s a fair deal.” Merlin just scoffed and turned back to his camera that had been running the whole time.

“Well, and now you finally know my pleasant boyfriend Arthur, whom you were dying to meet.”

“Pleasant? That’s all I get?”

“I’m not being rude, just realistic.” He parroted Arthur’s earlier words and laughed when Arthur kicked him in the shoulder. “Ow! You’re such a clotpole.”

“That’s not even a word.”

“I’m sure it is. Anyhow, it is now. Ha, that rhymed.” From the back Merlin just heard a grunt but he ignored it. “So, I was just going to check in with you guys before we leave to see Gwen, I’m sure you know her, I’ll link her channel down below, and Lance because they’re having a dinner at their house tonight and everyone will be there, and we’re really excited to see Gwaine again and Percy and Elyan and- yeah, you get the point. Maybe I’ll do a short VLOG while I’m there as well, I don’t think anyone would mind.”

“I would mind. Why talk to camera when you could talk to actual people? Like me?”

“Because the camera doesn’t argue or disregard my job. Also my viewers leave nice comments and send me presents.”

“It remains a mystery.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just jealous. But I know that you’re drinking the tea one of my fans sent me so you have no right to complain. Now shut up and get dressed or we’ll be late.”

“You’re not done either.” With a wide-eyed look of shock Arthur regarded his carefully picked out outfit. “Are you leaving like that?” Merlin directed his camera at his bright red sweater and old jeans, and then back to face Arthur.

Looking back up at him, Merlin nodded. “Yeah, why not?”

“It’s a dinner, you’re meant to look nice. At least try to look like you, well, tried.”

“I did try, though. The sweater is fresh out of the wash and I even ironed the pants before putting on.”

“God save me. Put down the camera, you have to change.”

“But-“

“Now, _Mer_ lin.” Sending a final word to the camera he turned it off and follower Arthur to their room.

\---

“So, as you can see I had to change my clothes because Arthur deemed my previous unworthy for tonight’s occasion.”

“It was. Now turn that thing off and get in the car.”

“Yes dear.” As a response Merlin got a slap against his head before Arthur grabbed the keys and left their apartment. Following Arthur they got into the car, Arthur behind the wheel and Merlin besides him with the camera.

“Do you think Leon will be there?”

“He said he would be but it depends whether he’s still busy with his job or not. Is that thing still running?”

“Yes? Come on, it’s not that bad! They send nice tea!”

“Really? Is tea the only argument you have going for this whole YouTube thing? You know I can by the tea at Tesco.”

“Well no, they make me feel loved and cherished, which is something you’re failing at right now.”

“I’ll make you feel loved and cherished you-“ Merlin just started laughing and Arthur only rolled his eyes as he realized that his threat was pretty useless. Then, grinning, he glanced over at Merlin. “Or maybe I won’t. Now that I know that you have your YouTube friends, maybe I can just stop and not-“

“Arthur! You’re being an idiot, but fine.” Turning back to the camera Merlin sighed and shook his head. “Okay guys, anyways thanks for watching. I’ll try to film a bit more later when Arthur’s not around.”

\---

“Here we are, Gwen, say hi!” Gwen leaned over Lance where she had rolled up at his side on the couch waved at the camera.

“Hello!”

“Arthur finally left to get another bottle of wine so I thought I’d use the opportunity to film some more before he returns. We just had some delicious homemade Lasagne; credits go to Lance because Gwen is shite at cooking,”

“Hey!”

“And now we’re just chilling by the fireside having wine and talking and it’s all very relaxed and-“

“ _Mer_ lin! I know that you’re not recapping the evening for us so turn that goddamn thing off!”

“Yes honey! Okay, guys, talk to you later!”

\---

Lying on his bed Merlin opened the camera again, glancing over to the bathroom where Arthur was getting ready. “Hello, I just wanted to quickly end this vlog because I realized I hadn’t actually filmed a proper ending. We just got back from Gwen’s and I’m super tired and stuffed because we had some dessert just before we left and I just want to roll up and sleep.” Rubbing his eyes Merlin yawned and propped up his elbows, trying to get more comfortable. “Anyways, thanks so much for watching, I’ll upload again tomorrow evening and let’s try to get this video up to…let’s say like 20,000 likes just to prove Arthur wrong. Good night!”


	2. Day 2

“Hello you guys, today is day two of 2014’s Vlogmas and we’re actually not doing anything special right now.” Merlin laughed and looked at Arthur who sat behind the camera.

“Arthur’s just busy glaring at me but I don’t really care. We’ll go to the shop in a minute to pick up some things to bake cookies because I have decided that, now that it’s officially December, it is also a legitimate time to start baking Christmas cookies.”

“I don’t get why you would insist on baking these things. Christmas is about caring and giving, now about getting revenge by feeding people your cookies.”

“Hey, they’re not that bad!” Arthur grinned. 

“Must I remind you of the batch you had to throw away last year because you mixed up the sugar with salt?”

“I was just warming up! Geez Arthur, you’re making me look back. Ignore him guys, he’s just trying to make me feel bad about my impeccable baking skills. And I know I’m not that bad because he at all the cookies last year without complaining.”

“Because I drenched them in my tea long enough that I could eat them without breaking off any teeth.” Merlin slapped him with a frown. 

“They’re not that bad.” Momentarily feeling bad Arthur got up, walked around the couch and gave Merlin a quick kiss. 

“No they’re not. But they won’t be anything if we don’t go out and get the things you need, so get your lazy arse off the couch.”

“Ugh, and you were being so sweet just a moment ago.”

 ---

“And here we are witnessing Arthur trying to cut out heart shapes from the dough, and despite using stencils, failing miserably.” Without looking up from the dough spread out on the counter Arthur reached out and slapped Merlin against the stomach. Giggling Merlin came closer and looked over Arthur’s shoulder. “Maybe if you add some more flour they wouldn’t stick so much.”

“I want to see you try to do it better and then you can lecture me on how to make cookies.”

“I don’t even know why you even try to challenge me, you know I’m better than you at this. Hold this.” The camera shook as Merlin handed it over and took Arthur’s place at the counter. “Okay so, first, let’s get this dough into a ball again.”

“I don’t need a step-by-step tutorial. Save those for your fans.”

“Current evidence says otherwise so be quiet and listen.”

Arthur zoomed out and directed the camera at Merlin’s profile, filming him as he rolled up the dough. “Then you spread the surface with some flour to prevent the dough from sticking to the counter, Arthur this is the important part, and role out the dough again.” Showing as he talked Merlin rolled out the dough carefully and sprinkled some more flour onto it. “Then, carefully take the stencil, loosen the dough from the rest by lightly shuffling the stencil and then slide a knife under the dough to pick it up and place it on the tray. And ta-da, you have a perfect, heart shaped cookie.” There was a short silence before you could hear Arthur sigh behind the camera.

“They look much nicer when you do them.”

“It’s okay Arthur, we all have our faults. Just be glad that you have me to compensate.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” In response Merlin only giggled and scratched his cheek, getting flour all over his face in the process. When Arthur laughed as well, he frowned. 

“What is it?”

“You’re such a shlep.”

“Why? Arthur why are you laughing?” Despite his increasingly urgent tone Merlin couldn’t help himself but laugh as well. “Tell me!” Putting down the camera so that it was still pointed at Merlin, Arthur went to grab a damp towel.

“You got flour on your face.”

“Oh.” Merlin’s face reddened and he went to rub at his cheek, only making it worse.

“Stop it! Now you just spread the flour.”

“Sorry.” Stepping closer Arthur began wiping off the flour, holding Merlin’s face steady with his other hand. There was a moment of tense silence before Merlin grinned and gave Arthur a quick peck on the mouth. “See, so you’re not as cold-hearted as you like to pretend.” Merlin jumped out of the way when Arthur whipped the towel, hitting him square on the butt.

“Be quiet and get back to baking, _Mer_ lin.”

“Yes your highness.” Smirking Arthur stopped, propping his hands on his hips. 

“See, now that’s the right way to address a king.”

“In your dreams Arthur! Wait, is the camera still on?”

“Yeah it is. Wouldn’t want to stop your stupid vlog.”

“Awww Arthur, you’re so sweet today. Maybe I should make some more cookies?”

“Shut up.” Merlin just laughed and picked up the camera. “So, I’ll quickly finish up the cookies and get back to you later. See you!”

\--- 

“Arthur?” There was a short silence, before Arthur answered innocently. 

“Yeah?”

“Where are the cookies?” Merlin pointed the camera at the empty tray and frowned. “And he tries to tell me he doesn’t like them.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I took them out of the oven maybe half an hour ago. And now they’re gone. Did you already eat _all_ of them?” Taking the camera with him, Merlin walked through the hallway to Arthur’s office, where he found him sitting by his laptop, in his hand a cup of tea and next to him a half-empty plate of cookies.

“Don’t be silly _Mer_ lin, there are still some left.”

“I’m just telling you right now that I have this on camera, and if you ever try to tell anyone that my cookies are bad, I will show them this footage.”

“The only reason I’m eating them is out of pity so no one else would have to suffer.”

“Such a selfless thing of you to do, you really didn’t have to. Can I at least have one?” Arthur looked down at the plate and back up at Merlin.

“One.”

“Wow don’t be too generous! I bloody baked these things!”

“For me.”

“And me.”

“Oh come on Merlin, I’m doing you a favour. We wouldn’t want you to loose that girlish figure of yours.”

“Girlish figure? Me? Just for that I’m taking two.” Grabbing a handful Merlin turned to leave, before looking back at Arthur. “And it’s not my figure you should be worried about.” Arthur’s eyes widened as he nearly dropped his cookie. 

“What?” Laughing Merlin walked away, but you could still clearly hear Arthur in the background. “Are you- are you calling me fat?! I am not fat _Mer_ lin, this is all pure muscle!”

“Yes Arthur dear I know, but with all those cookies…what is the thing that Morgana like to say? A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips.” In the back of the window you could see Arthur sticking his head out of the room defiantly.

“I’ll have you know that I am a very fit man with a very well functioning metabolism and that a couple of cookies won't change that.” Still laughing Merlin ignored him, happily eating his own cookies. When he was out of hearing distance he got a tea and sat down with the camera in one hand, the tea in the other and a cookie stuck between his teeth. Once he had rearranged his tea and bit off the cookie and smiled at the camera. 

“So this is all for today guys, I’ll talk to you again tomorrow! Thank you for watching and I hope you like this video. If you do then just hit that like and subscribe button and leave a comment! Bye!”


	3. Day 3

“Welcome back everyone to day three of Vlogmas 2014! Today Arthur is out for a business meeting so I’m meeting up with Will in about an hour for lunch and then I’ll see whether I can maybe find Arthur his Christmas present because I have no idea what to get him yet. Anyways, I’ll just quickly get ready and I’ll be back with you in a bit, once I’ve showered and gotten dressed. I’ve actually letting my beard grow a bit, I don’t know if I like it yet or not. Tell me below if it’s a yes or a no to the stubble, because I’m  seriously considering to see how this goes, like a belated Movember or something. Maybe I could like spread a hashtag call #Merlin'sMovember and you have to comment it if you like the stubble. I don't know, it'd be cool if you did and maybe I'll actually go and grow a mustache. Well, maybe not a full on mustache but we’ll see. Right, so I was about to go take a shower. See you!”

 ---

“Here I am, I’m dressed and on my way to see Will. For those of you who don’t know Will, he’s my best friend, I’ve known him for forever and he actually also has a channel here on YouTube where he does like game reviews and gameplays and stuff, so if you’re interested in that sort of thing then go ahead and check it out, I’ll link it down below in the description box. Anyways, as I said we’re going to have lunch at this small place that I love, it’s called Morito, I don’t know if you know it, maybe you do if you live in London. It’s nice and cheap and relatively easy to get to, although it’s kind of in-between the tube stations so you do have to walk a bit. Talking about the tube I’ll get on it now, so I’ll have Will say hi again in a bit.”

 ---

“So, here I am with will at Morito, Will say hi.”

“Hello YouTube.” Will grinned and looked up from his food.

“You want to tell the world what you’ve order Will?”

“Sure Merlin. Today on the great plate of William we have something that is called ‘grilled tetilla cheese, walnuts and membrillo’, and while I am not sure what most of this is, I can say it tastes pretty darn good.” 

“Thank you for that insightful…insight.” They laughed and Merlin pointed the camera at his own plate. “Since I had to listen to Arthur worry about my figure yesterday, I decided to go for the healthy meal of lamb chops, cumin and paprika and then, for dessert, have the chocolate mousse.”

Once the meals were shown Merlin pointed the camera back at his face. “Right now Will and I will finished eating and then we decided to go hit Harrods first and try to find something nice for Arthur there, since it is also our two years anniversary and I want to get him something nice and after the shoot I did with Hunger I have a bit of cash to spend,” Will only laughed and shook his head in amusement, “Shut up Will. Then, since I just found out that Arthur will probably be late because he’s having dinner with the people afterwards Will and I may or may not be going out tonight, it depends on how quickly we’ll find a present and how tired we’ll be afterwards. So far that is all and I’ll see you guys again in a bit, I’m not sure if you’re allowed to have a camera in Harrods, but we’ll just have to go there and find out.”

“I don’t think they’ll have a problem with cameras. Its just publicity for them after all. Free advertisement and all that.”

“Yeah, but sometimes they get a little picky about designer stuff.”

“One look at you will tell them that you’re not an upcoming designer, trying to copy things.”

“Hey! I might be, okay? My style is meant to be an understatement of my true extravagance, only meant to hide the talent that slumbers beneath this shell of mediocracy.”

“It’s an understatement for something, that’s for sure.”

“Shut up, you’re meant to be nice to me!”

“Eh, but it’s much funnier to tease you.”

“Seriously, and people wonder why I like you guys better.”

“Yeah, but don’t get to spend quality time with them.”

“That’s- actually, you know what that's a good idea."  
"I have my moments."  
"Guys if you would like me to have a meet up anytime soon in London, then let me know and I might actually manage to organize something.”

 ---

“It’s been two hours of tiring shopping and I still haven’t found a present that I want to give to Arthur.” They were outside of Harrods and it was cold enough to see their breath make clouds in the air. 

“I’m sure he would have been fine with one of the trillion things we’ve looked at.”

“It's not meant to be fine, it's meant to perfect! I want it to be something special!”

“So you’ve said every time you weren’t satisfied with what the poor lady showed you.”

“It just wasn’t-“

“Him, I know, you’ve mentioned that as well.” Merlin grumbled something under his breath before hooking his arm into Will’s and pulling him down the crowded street.

“One more shop and then we can go to my apartment I promise.” Will nodded with a sigh and shook his head.

“You’re lucky that I like you Merlin, and you’d better not bail out on me tonight because after this I need a drink.” Laughing, Merlin nodded and closed the camera.

\--- 

Will looked up from tying his shoe and grinned.

“You ready to leave Merls?”

“Yup.” He turned the camera back onto himself and grinned. “So Will and I just had a bit of a rest, I finally found Arthur’s present-”

“Three stores after he promised me only one more, if I may add.”

“-And now we are going out to a bar. Gwaine said he’d meet us there, along with Gwen I think and Percy, but I think that this will be the last time that I get a chance to talk to you, so I hope you enjoyed today’s vlog, comment, like and subscribe if you did and see you again tomorrow!”


	4. Day 4

“Good morning people of the Internet, it is Day 4 of Vlogmas and I am still in bed although it is already ten in the morning.” Merlin turned around in his bed, taking the camera with him. “Will and I were out really late last night and now I’m just so tired and I feel like I might have gotten a cold or something.”

“It’s called a hangover Merlin, I’m sure you’ve had them before.” Arthur walked in from behind, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then continued into the bathroom.

“Shh, Arthur, you’re too loud. Don’t be a prat.”

“I’m not the one who came home drunk at three a.m. last night, woke me up, while carrying a nearly passed out Will around.” Merlin grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry about that.”

“You are forgiven if you stop wallowing in self pity.”

“But its so warm and cosy there.” Arthur laughed and walked by Merlin again, out to the hallway. 

“Well, do what you want as long as you look more alive when we leave to see my dad and Morgana tonight.”

“Oh, right, we’re meeting Arthur’s dad Uther and his sister Morgana for a Christmas goose tonight around what, seven?”

“Six, so be ready.”

“Right, we’re meeting them at six. They have the family dinner every year at the beginning of December and this is the second time I’ve had the honour to witness the prestigious Pendragon family at dinner.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s quite a formal thing and Arthur’s always worried that I’ll do something stupid like spill wine or something like that." Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes at the camera. "As if that would ever happen to me.”

“It happened last year if I may remind you.” He frowned and turned to look at Arthur. 

“Are you sure? I don’t recall.”

“That’s because you have a very selective memory you nitwit.” Laughing Merlin turned back onto his side to face the camera. “Yeah, so that may have happened. Will already left earlier this morning because he had to take the train and so I’ll probably just stay in bed and edit some videos, maybe make some more cookies since Arthur ate them all, and then get ready. I’ll get back to you later but right now I think I’ll just catch another hour of sleep.”

“While you do that I’ll leave, because some people in this house actually have to work.”

“I do work.”

“You make videos. And look pretty in front of a camera.”

“Aw, you called me pretty. But of all people you should be familiar with the struggle to look pretty in front of a camera. I spend most of my time editing you.” Insulted Arthur puffed his chest. 

“That is not true! I am very photogenic.” Laughing Merlin left the camera on the bed and pulled Arthur down into a short whiled kiss.

“Yes you are. Now go and earn money big man and leave poor Merlin at home to suffer.”

“I will. And shave before tonight.”

“And there goes my belated Movember.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Merlin dutifully waited until Arthur was gone before talking again. “Yeah, so that was that with my upcoming moustache I guess. Maybe I’ll try again after the dinner because it’s important to Arthur. Anyways, I’ll go sleep for a bit and talk to you later.”

 ---

“Hello, I just slept for a bit more and I’m feeling a little better, now that I took an ibuprofen and had some tea and food. Right now I’m editing the video that I’ll upload tomorrow on my main channel. We actually did another Camelot Collab, which, as always, consists of Gwen, Robert and me and then we usually bring someone else into the mix. This time you guys actually wanted us to make Christmas sweaters so we decided to bring in Lance, Robert’s fiancé Mira and I actually managed to convince Arthur to join us. So yeah, that video will be up sometime tomorrow morning I think, because I think I should get this done in the next hour or so. It should be pretty fun to watch, and I have to say that my Christmas sweater definitely turned out the nicest. That was it for now, I’ll finish editing now and then I’ll get back to you guys.”

\--- 

“So as you can see I am getting ready right now. It is already five-twenty p.m. and I just got out of the shower so I have to hurry up and get ready, since the drive is about twenty minutes and Arthur hates being late, while I am kind of prone to it. Uh, in case you are wondering, I don’t know if you are but anyways, I am going to be wearing a suit tonight and it looks like this,” the camera swung around to show a black suit on the bed with three different ties laid out next to it, “I’m not sure what colour tie to wear yet though. I kind of want to wear red because it’s Christmas season, but then I think that blue might suit me better. Also I know that Arthur is wearing a red one with like golden detailing so I’m not sure whether we should go matching or not. Probably not. Then again, light blue and red doesn’t go together that well… ugh, where is Arthur when you need him! Anyways I’ll choose while I finish doing my hair, which, in case you haven’t noticed, I just got cut but it’s still pretty long so it takes ages to style and do stuff with it. Also, since Arthur asked me to and being the dutiful boyfriend that I am, I shaved. The things we do for love. Right I’ll just quickly get dressed and then I’ll show you what I chose to go with in the end before I leave and maybe I’ll check back in after dinner, I’ll have to see. I’m pretty sure none of them would appreciate me filming during dinner so yeah; it’ll probably be afterwards.”

 ---

“And here is my finished outfit! I ended up wearing a green tie as you can see, because it’s not too dark so I thought it would be nice and also it goes with Arthur’s tie, since he’s picky about that sort of stuff.” The phone beeped and Merlin frowned looking at the screen. “Talking about the devil, Arthur is waiting downstairs in the car, so I better get down there quickly, or else we’ll be late. I'll just quickly show you guys what he's wearing and then I'll talk to you later." The camera filmed Merlin hopping down the stairs and going outside where Arthur was already sitting in the car. Seeing Merlin he got out to open the door for him, but then he frowned. 

"Please tell me you don't plan on vlogging during dinner."

"I would never. I just wanted the world to enjoy the view that I have so step back." 

"Ah, so now I'm suddenly good enough for your camera?" 

"Stop holding a grudge Arthur you know you look good on camera. Now be quiet and smile and people will actually think you are a nice person to be around."

"Somehow you managed the last two years."

"Yeah, but I just grew immune to your moods. Turn around." Rolling his eyes Arthur turned, making Merlin grin. "Thank you, that was it."

"Get in the car Merlin."

"Yes sir. Bye guys!"

\---

“Hello guys, we just got back from dinner. It’s pretty late, the dinner took quite long but it tasted great so it was worth it. Now I’m just really tired and I’ll go to bed in a bit, I’m just waiting for the water to boil since I’m making tea for the two of us. I think that is it for today though; it’s a bit shorter than I usually like my vlogs to be, but I really didn’t do as much today. I still hope that you enjoyed it, and I’ll see you guys again tomorrow! By the way great job on the 20,000 likes on my last video, let’s try to get this one up to 25,000. Good night!”


	5. Day 5

“And it is already day five of this year’s vlogmas! It’s crazy how quickly we’re approaching Christmas guys, I haven’t even figured out what to get everyone yet. As you know I got Arthur’s present with Will two days ago, but I still have to get things for my friends and obviously for my mom and uncle and something for Uther and Morgana and I don’t even know where to start, to be honest. Good thing is though that Arthur is gone working the whole of today again so I have time to meet with Gwen and get presents together, but it also kind of sucks because he’s much better than I am at picking out presents especially for his family. Also he’s staying away over night, which sucks because I hate staying alone but it can’t be helped. Good thing is though that I’m still tired from being out late the past two nights so it shouldn’t be too bad falling asleep, especially not once I come back from shopping. Gwen has very admirable stamina when it comes to shopping and the like so I’ll probably be dead by the end of the day.”

 ---

“Merlin say hi, your fans are waiting.” Merlin looked up from the menu and grinned. 

“Hullo.” 

“Anything you want to say about today’s very successful shopping spree?”

“Well, I did manage to get a large amount of presence and I’m really happy that I took Gwen because she knows Morgana so she knew what she wanted.”

“Glad to be of service.” Gwen turned the camera on herself and grinned. “We’re having a teatime right now because we were both frozen after being outside the whole and then going into the really warm shops and out again…yeah you get the idea. Merlin was complaining the whole time, which always does wonders for the mood.”

“I wasn’t complaining the _whole_ time. The woman was being very rude and I didn’t feel like it was okay.”

“Of course you didn’t. I seriously don’t know how you manage to spend a day shopping with Will who hates it, without both of you just giving up.”

“Well that’s simple, we obviously can’t both be complaining. When he’s complaining then I’m doing the shopping and vice versa.”

“Ah, okay, glad I’ve figured out the mind of men while going shopping. So apparently the only reason that guys complain while we shop is because we don’t.”

“Basically. At least that’s how it is for us. When Arthur goes shopping with me then I’m also the one to complain. Same with Morgana; she forced me to go shopping for five hours last time to get a present for Arthur. At least Will and I managed in about three. And Jesus, don’t get me started on the two of them together.”

“It’s the hard life you’re living, I give you that. At least Arthur likes shopping; Lance despises it.”

“You should ask yourself whether he hates shopping or whether he hates shopping with you.” Gwen laughed and abandoned the camera to through a piece of scone at him.

“Don’t be such an idiot Merlin.”

“Now you sound like Arthur.”

“Why, because I insult you? You know what Merlin, maybe you should ask yourself whether he insults you because that’s his personality, or whether he insults you because its your personality.” There was a short silence before Merlin laughed. 

“Fine, I give up. Pass me the jam?”

“Yes darling. Anything else you want to say to the world?”

“Not right now. See you later guys!”

\--- 

Pulling off his shoes Merlin walked to the kitchen and put on the kettle. 

“I just got back from having tea with Gwen and I’m alone now. I’m not very good at cooking so I think I might just order pizza, although Arthur hates it when the apartment smells like pizza…I’ll have to see maybe I’ll just have some toast and then make microwave popcorn afterwards. I still have not decided yet. By the way I was going to ask you guys since you probably know Gwen from her videos, what to get her for Christmas. Obviously since she was with me I couldn’t get anything and I also didn’t get anything when I was out with Will. Maybe I’ll get Arthur to come with me or I’ll just go out by myself, but I have no clue what to get her. Lance gives the best presents so it’s clear that it won’t be better than his and Morgana’s was also really nice last year. Maybe I’ll have Arthur get something from the two of us, I don’t know yet.”

Merlin hummed while he poured his tea, grabbed a toast and then, balancing everything on one arm carried the camera over to the couch.

“I have decided to watch a movie, I was first going to watch something Christmassy but then I decided that I actually never like Christmas movies, besides on Christmas. So, since the second Hobbit movie is coming out in like a week I have decided to re-watch the first one, because it’s nice and long and Arthur doesn’t like it anyways so I will use that opportunity. First though I’ll watch the news and eat, and then I’ll make my popcorn, change in more comfy clothes and watch the movies.”

\---

“It is now, let me check, one in the morning and I actually ended up falling asleep on the couch and now I’m super tired and my neck hurts, but I feel like the moment I go to bed I won’t be tired anymore. Ugh, anyways I just wanted to say good night before I actually go to bed. Tomorrow will be a bit of a longer vlog I think because I’m sure Arthur and I will go to the city or something so there’ll be a bit more to see…but you’ll see tomorrow when it’s tomorrow and- jeez sorry I’m so tired I can’t think. Good night!”


	6. Chapter 6

“We are in a car right now!” Merlin laughed and pointed the camera at Arthur who was only shaking his head. “Today is day six of vlogmas 2014 and right now we are heading out to get out Christmas tree! Gwen already put hers up yesterday so when Arthur came back this morning I forced him to go and buy a Christmas tree with me so I can decorate it in the many lonely hours while my love is gone working for the bread that we eat.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic Merlin.”

“It’s true though! You left me alone twice in the past week. The people of the internet might get the impression that you’re neglecting me.”

“Neglect you? Merlin I-“

“I’m kidding. Take a right here.”

“Are you sure that this is the right way?”

“Yeah pretty much. Don’t you think so?” Arthur frowned and looked around. 

“I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

“What? This is where we got the Christmas tree last year! Don’t you remember?”

“Yeah I do but we shouldn’t have taken a right then.” Merlin laughed embarrassedly and looked around while Arthur pulled to the side and got out a map. 

“I thought you knew where we were going.”

“Well I thought you knew. We really need to get a TomTom or something in here. Right, so where are we right now?”

“Let me see.”

“Can you even read a map?”

“Sure I can. Let me see Arthur, you’re in the way.” After a short silence Merlin groaned in annoyance and looked out of the car. “Maybe I should ask someone?”

“No we can find it by ourselves.”

“Are you sure? I can see someone walking back there. Hold the camera!” The screen shook as Merlin passed the camera to Arthur. He hopped out of the car and jogged to a guy walking past. 

“I swear I could have done this without Merlin asking for directions because I have a good sense of orientation. I just needed a moment to find my bearings you know, but Merlin always insists on asking people immediately when we get lost.” Merlin smiled at the man and returned to the car grinning. 

“I was right to take the right here – we just have to drive further down this street, take another right and then the man said we should be able to see it already.”

“Fine, take the camera again.”

 ---

“We finally made it to the shop and look at all these Christmas trees! I wanted this really big one here,” The camera zoomed out to show a gigantic Christmas tree, “but Arthur said that it wouldn’t fit into the apartment and since he has to carry it up the stairs I believed him. Now we decided to go for this one, which I really like as well. It’s nice and chubby and I think it’ll look really great once I’m done decorating.”

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?” Arthur propped his hands on his hips and frowned.

“I was just going to stand here. Why?”

“Well there is no one around and I’m freezing out here because I gave you my jacket.” Merlin turned the camera back on himself and grinned, showing off a large grey jacket. 

“Yeah I was only wearing a sweater because I was sure it’d be fine but then I was really cold so Arthur gave me his jacket. What a gentlemen.” Merlin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking around. “There is literally no one here to help us. Do you think you can do it?”

He pointed the camera at the pipe like thing that had the net inside it. “All you have to do is stick it in there.”

“I suppose that means I have to do it alone?”

“Well you are the stronger one of us. You’re the muscle to my brain.” Arthur whacked Merlin against the head before picking up the tree.

“I’m at least fifty per cent of the brain, alright? If we would only rely on yours we’d be damned.”

“Hey! I’m very intelligent, okay?”

“Hm. You mind just holding onto the other side of the thing so I can pull the tree through without it falling over?”

“Sure. See I’m good for something.”

“Debatable.” Arthur pulled again and finally got the tree through, then picked up the pair of scissors and closed it off. “You are however going to help me get this in the car.”

“Fine.”  


\---

“Look how nicely we stowed this tree.” Merlin pointed the camera at the car, where the tree poked out of the trunk. “We have one of those bands to keep the trunk from opening completely, and now we just hope that this is going to work because the last thing we want is for the tree to fall off because I really like that tree.”

“Because that is the most important, and not that it could potentially cause an accident.”

“You of all people should appreciate that tree Arthur, after all the work you put into getting it in place.”

“It’s not like I had a lot of choice on that matter. At least I feel a little warmer now.”

“Must be me being so close. Come on, let’s get this thing home.”

\---

 

The camera zoomed out and focused, showing Arthur bunching up the net that had held the tree together.   
“So we just got the tree up finally, and now we are waiting for it to settle before I’ll start decorating, or maybe tomorrow. But look at all this stuff that we have! I’m really excited for this, last year we did mostly just silver, red and gold, but this year I made up my mind that we would decorate it all nice and colourful. So that’s what we’ll do either tonight or maybe tomorrow, I don’t know. Actually I might do it on Monday, when Arthur is gone or something because he doesn’t like decorating the tree.”

“I do like it, you just always complain about the way I do it.”

“Because you have no order! First you put on the lights, then you start at the top with the smallest and then you work your way down to the largest and the fill up any necessary spaces.”

“That’s what I did last time though.”

“No you didn’t, you just picked something up and put it on the tree.” Arthur sighed and shook his head.

“You do the tree, I’ll go and get Kilgarrah.” Merlin laughed and sat back on the couch. 

“For those of you who are wondering Kilgarrah is Uther’s tomcat. Since Uther will be away for a couple of days we’re taking Kilgarrah in. I really love him but Arthur doesn’t like it, which is too bad really. Once he’s here I’ll show you.”

\--- 

“Hey guys, I just quickly wanted to say bye and show you Kilgarrah.” Merlin turned the camera away from himself and at the huge cat that was curled into a ball at the foot of the bed. “Arthur and I decided to have an early evening because there wasn’t anything good in the TV and now Kilgarrah has decided to join us, so I wanted to show you him because before he went out hunting and he just came back for dinner time. Anyways, thanks for watching and good night, I’ll see you in tomorrow’s vlog! Nighty night! Arthur say good night.”

“Good Night.”

“Thank you, that sounded very genuine.”


	7. Day 7

“It is Sunday and Day 7 of vlogmas, which means we nearly have a third of our wait already behind us.”

“What kind of math is that?”

“I said nearly. Now quiet, you have no power on the couch.”

“Really? Wow, now I don’t even have a say in my home anymore. What has life come to…”

“No time for self-pity Arthur!” Merlin laughed and pulled himself closer, sprawling over Arthur’s legs to reach his laptop.

“Ow! Klutz, you are really heavy!”

“It’s not that bad. But you know what we’ll do know?”

“What?”

“The boyfriend tag.”

“The what?”

“Oh come on Arthur I’ve asked you to do it before!”

“That thing? Why do you want to do it so badly? We know that stuff!”

“Yeah but the people out there want to know as well. So be nice, hold the camera and answer my questions.” With a grunt Arthur took the camera and held it away, resting his arm on Merlin’s back.

“Did you write the questions then?”

“Nah, someone else did. Alright, question one: Where did we meet?”

“That’s easy, I remember this.”

“Well then, go on.”

“Ah, it was what, like three years ago? It was when you still worked as a waiter and you were new on the staff when I became manager at the hotel.”

“Yeah but did you forget that I had to stop you from bullying a poor boy after he mixed up orders twice?”

“I wasn’t bullying him.”

“He was close to tears.”

“It was his own incompetence!”

“Right let’s move on: What was our first date?” Merlin turned back to find Arthur frowning. “Do you not know this?”

“I do, I’m just trying to figure out what qualifies as our first date. I’ll just go with what I think it was – you stayed late working because you were covering for someone and so did I because I always did, and then I invited you out to have a coffee with me, and you said yes even though it was what, close to midnight or something and it was winter as well so it was really cold, and we just sat in that 24/7 café that you still like to go to and just stayed there for hours because while we were there it had started to snow like crazy.” Merlin smiled and nodded.

“Yeah that was nice. Question 3: Where was our first kiss and how was it?”

“Man, we actually waited ages with that.”

“I didn’t, you did.”

“Hey, you were the first guy I was ever with though.”

“And I accepted that. Now answer the question.”

“Okay…when was it? I know that it was kind of an impulsive decision in my part and- oh yeah I remember. You came to tell me that you quit your job as a waiter to focus on YouTube and modelling and you said something along the lines of ‘have a nice life’ and then I kissed you because I didn’t want you to go.” Merlin grinned and turned around.

“Was it good then?”

“Good enough that I wanted to do it again.”

“Eh, I can live with that I guess.”

“Is there a reason you’re not doing this in a separate video?”

“Yes, because we’re not doing anything else right now and I’m too lazy to set up the camera and everything.”

“Okay fine. Next question?”

“Did you know I was the one?”

“Back then? No. In fact I was hoping that you’d get fired because you were so annoying and such a klutz.”

“That’s real romantic. First impression?”

“Basically what I just said.”

“When did you meet the family?” Arthur smiled and got a little more comfortable on the couch. 

“Well I met Gaius when I was a kid because he used to be my family's doctor and I think you introduced Hunith to me about a week after I kissed you?”

“Yeah sounds about right. Do we have a tradition?” Merlin sat up to look at Arthur who only returned the look with a frown.

“Do we?”

“I don’t know, not really. I mean we try to go out on Fridays, unless you’re out on a job.”

“That’s true. But is that really a tradition?”

“I don’t know. Guess not.”

“What was our first roadtrip?”

“I guess it counts when we drove up to meet your mom?”

“Yeah I suppose. My mom lives in Ireland so it was quite a way to drive but Arthur insisted on taking the car. Question number nine: Who said I love you first, and where was it?”

“Only question nine? Right, uh I think it was you and it was before I took you to meet my dad because I was worried about how he would react.”

“Yeah, I remember. What do we argue about the most?”

“Everything. You can literally argue about bloody everything.” Merlin laughed and nodded.

“It does take two to argue though Arthur.”

“But I like to argue with you so its fine.”

He laughed and read the next question: “Who wears the pants in the relationship?”

“Uh, I think me?” 

“Hmm I would have said I do.” Arthur frowned and the shrugged. 

“It really depends what it is about.”

“If I’m sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?”

“You don’t watch TV that much, mostly just movies or your playing PlayStation.”

“True that. What dressing do I get on my salad?”

“You don’t really eat salad if you can't help it. But if you do you get that brown one, balsamic dressing.”

“What’s one food I don’t like?”

“Is there anything you really don’t like?”

“Yup.”

“Porridge! Because you ate too much of it and now you can’t have it anymore.”

“We go out to eat, what do I get to drink?”

“Uh usually I will order wine, which you will also drink, but if it’s like lunchtime you’d get tea or a coca cola.”

“What size shoe do I wear?”

“You don’t even have that big feet – what is it, like a 7?”

“7 or 7.5, yeah. Geez, you’re really good at this!”

“What did you expect? That I just wouldn’t know anything?”

“I don’t know…Okay, let’s continue: If I was collecting anything, what would it be?”

“Probably all sorts of sci-fi DVDs. Like Star Wars original copies or something like it.” Merlin laughed and nodded.

“Probably. What is my favourite type of sandwich?”

“You eat just toast with peanut butter in general. Or do you every make fancy sandwiches?”

“Not really, no. What would I eat everyday if I could?”

“Why is this all about food? Once again peanut butter. God knows how many times I’ve had to repurchase them.”

“Five more, question twenty: What is my favourite type of cereal?”

“Frosted.”

“What is my favourite music?”

“You don’t really- do you have a favourite type of music? I feel like you just listen to everything basically. I mean your iTunes is a hot mess of genres.”

“It’s hard to settle for one type when there is so much to choose from! What’s my favourite sports team?”

“Chelsea.”

“What is my eye colour?” Merlin turned away, which only made Arthur laugh. 

“I know your eye colour you nitwit! It’s blue. With a hint of gold.”

“Who is my best friend?”

“Will definitely, and maybe Gwen.”

“And last question: What is something that I do, that you don’t like?” Arthur chuckled.

“It’ll be hard to really narrow this down. No actually I mean you are pretty tidy with everything but I hate when you just hang on the couch all day in your pajamas, looking like a total slob.”

“Like today?”

“At least you changed your clothes and showered.”

“True. Well, thank you Arthur for answering these questions, it was a pleasure. And thank you guys for watching, I think that is all for today, if anything happens I might film again but we probably won’t do much, so I’ll just already say bye. Please like, comment and subscribe for more vlogs on this channel! See you!”


End file.
